Instant messaging has become a popular way of communicating with others, in particular using mobile technologies such as smart phones and laptops. The mobility of these technologies not only allows users to communicate with each other at any time, but also from virtually any location, e.g. using email, voice, instant messaging, SMS, etc.
Although communication media such as instant messaging can allow users to exchange messages from anywhere, in particular when they are geographically separated, users may wish to know where others are and may even use instant messaging as a tool to coordinate meeting arrangements.